


A Gift fit for a Queen

by itbeajen



Series: 25 Days of Christmas - 2017 [7]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas 2017, F/M, Fluff, Gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: He may not be the best, but for you he'd do his best.





	A Gift fit for a Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate series or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. The Fate Series is the property of Type Moon.

For you, anything was worth it. 

 

Even if he may not have been the strongest archer, he knew that for you, he’d do his utmost best to make you happy.

 

He’s never wrapped a present before, and he’s never picked one that is so personal and held so much value to him. He’s never felt this much anxious energy when he had slowly packaged the gift nicely. He tied the bow over and over, all the while noticing that his hands trembled just slightly from the nervous tension within him.

 

“David.”

 

Your voice startled him, and almost caused him to drop his gift. But he quickly hid it behind his hands right before you walked in. There’s an expectant smile on your visage and you asked, “Are you ready to go?”

 

He nodded stiffly, but then from the slight twitch as you approached him, you frowned, “What’s wrong?”

 

“N-nothing’s wrong my dear [Name],” he hid his nervousness with an attempted laugh. But it’s clear that you’re doubtful of him, and your gaze is filled with determination to find out. After a few more minutes of your lingering gaze, he sighed and muttered, “I can never win, can I?”

 

“David, we’ve been together for years now, of course I’d notice,” you pointed out. He took a step back as you took a step forward and your frown deepened and you asked, “What are you hiding from me this time?”

 

“It’s really nothing, it’s just-”

 

But his words falter at his lips when he sees  _ that _ look on your face. It’s clear that you’re just teasing him, pushing his buttons just enough to see his reaction and he chuckled, “I see.”

 

He sighed, and there’s clearly a fond smile on his lips and he asked, “Would you do me a favor and humor me, my love?”

 

You hummed in contemplation for a few seconds before nodding your head. A radiant smile blossomed over his lips and immediately he gently took you by the wrist and had you sit down on your shared bed. Your gaze is filled with curiosity, and his was filled with anxiety. You slowly laced your fingers with his, an attempt to calm him down he assumed, and it worked. The reassuring and loving smile on your face practically spelled out the adoration and affection you held towards him. 

 

He took in a deep breath before gently going down on one knee. The disbelief is evident on your features, but before you could say anything or question him, he started, “I may not be your strongest Servant, [Name], nor do I have an… upstanding record in romance. But your kindness gave me a chance, and before I had understood it, I have been captivated by you. Would you-” he paused, nervousness fully kicking in now of all times, and he continued, “Would you give me the honor of being yours?”

  
He may not have received the answer verbally, but with your arms wrapped around him as you cried and laughed at the same time, he was certain that this gift was a success.


End file.
